Alex Wilder
: "Look, I know that it's been a shitty couple of weeks, but, we're friends again, and I didn't think we ever would be. I wouldn't want to save the world with any other crew." : - Alex Wilder Alex Wilder is a nerd with a high intellect and the son of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. Upon reuniting with his childhood friends, they discovered that their parents used PRIDE to cover up ceremonial sacrifices of the Church of Gibborim. He teamed up with his friends and formed the Runaways. Having been framed for Destiny Gonzalez's murder, and with no other choice, they are forced to run. Biography Early Life Alex Wilder is the sole child of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. Due to his parents being closely affiliated with the members of the charity organisation PRIDE, Alex grew up befriending the children of the organisation's members. Alex became particularly close friends with Amy Minoru, as both of them shared the same passion for video games, with Amy being aware that Alex also had feelings for her younger sister Nico. However, while they were playing together in the Timely Coffee, Alex was asked by Amy to examine her laptop and Alex told her that she had been hacked. Much to Alex's bewilderment, this caused Amy to panic and leave the café. Alex learned that Amy had hacked into Wizard's servers. He offered to accompany her when she would tell that to her mother Tina, but Amy refused and Alex did not insist. Shortly after, however, Amy died, apparently committing suicide, and Alex felt responsible for what had happened. Traumatised by the loss of his friend, he chose not to attend her funeral, something which sparkled the end of his friendship with the other teenagers. Reunion To be added Investigation Following the death of Destiny Gonzalez, Alex and the others meet on the beach where they discuss how they going to stop there parents. Alex and Nico heads to the Minoru's House which Nico found The Staff of One while exploring her mother's office. She briefly reminisced about her older sister Amy, accidentally making it snow. She had Alex Wilder come over to the Minoru household to stop the snow, hiding the fact from Tina in the process. Kidnapped by Darius Davis Wilder decrypted a file related to the Ultra Project retrieved by Karolina Dean and Gert Yorkes on Leslie's computer. The file appeared to be the list of all the victims of PRIDE's rituals, further convincing Wilder and Minoru that their parents were criminals. Shortly after the shocking discovering, Wilder was called out by the Coffee's barista when his car's alarm started. Wilder went out of the coffee while Minoru was updating Karolina of their new discoveries, only to be attacked and kidnapped in the parking zone. Alex's kidnapper was revealed that it was Geoffrey Wilder's former best friend Darius Davis and Andre Compton. They kidnapped him so they can take out Geoffrey, Davis calls Geoffrey telling him that they have Alex. Nico recruits Karolina, Gert and Molly to help her find Alex, Geoffrey arrives and a shot out happens between Geoffrey and Crips. The group arrive and uses there powers against Crips members when the battle ended with Andre hunt with Geoffrey planning to use him a Sacrifice as Geoffrey leaves Alex saying he taking Andre to the hospital. Infiltration into Wizard Headquarters To be added Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site To be added Running Away To be added Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Alex is considered to be an intelligent person by many, namely his father and Nico Minoru. The latter called upon him for assistance when she discovered abilities of the Staff of One, believing he could create a solution. She emphasized this by saying "I needed a nerd." * Tactician: Alex has a honed sense for strategy from his experience with video games. When Molly Hernandez flash-photographed a meeting of their parents sacrificing Destiny Gonzalez, Alex quickly devised a plan to cut the power to his mansion to make it seem like a circuit blew (covering the flash), in order to confuse them from believing they were being watched. * Expert Hacker: Alex was able to decrypt PRIDE's files on their sacrifice victims, and was able to track where PRIDE's cameras footage was being transmitted to by translating it's IP address into a physical address. Equipment Weapons * Glock 17: Later on, Darius Davis gives him a new pistol when he is on the run with the Runaways. Former Weapons * Rock Island Armory 1911: Alex took his father's handgun from the desk in his study, and kept it in his backpack. He used it to shoot Andre Compton and save his father's life, but it was taken back by the latter shortly afterwards. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Runaways Members